High School Beauty
by xXAikoXx
Summary: She's the high school queen wanting to be ordinary in college.It's hard to be unpopular when Sumire and Luna are to ruin her plans.Luckily,even a dorky ex-queen can be naughty at times.And her ex-BF Natsume?Broken apart a year ago,Natsume is all set to bring this haughty queen down.Though both refuse to admit,they're in danger of reigniting taunts and fights or worst of all, Love
1. Chapter 1 Party by 8pm

Hey GA fans out there. As some of you have noticed, I've stopped fanfictioning for more than a year I suppose! But recently, I've been flipping through old chapters of the original GA manga and it reminds me to start fanfictioning again. Well, I'm terribly sorry for hanging you guys so long, and I can't promise you anything of the up coming chapters. Well here it goes =D In this fanfiction, Mikan is a bit OCC. That's because I can't stand her bubbliness sometimes!

**High School Beauty**

By xXAikoXx

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 1 - Party by 8pm_

A hint from the scent of _sakura_, spring is near, and so is the start of college life.

Sakura Mikan, of all the future Alice Academy elite students, is ready for her first day as a college student - a_ normal_ college student. Everything would go well -definitely- everything **should **go well when you're in college, shouldn't it? Well, you've been through high school life and all the teen dramas, what more is there to be installed? It couldn't be worse, right?

Things are going to be different from now. At least for the ex-queen herself, Mikan. As she tied her messy hair into a ponytail, pushing her big black-framed glasses with her shoulder, Mikan managed to grab her breakfast -2 slices of plain white bread- and headed for the door.

Being the 'queen' throughout her high school years, Mikan outshone every girl at school by being her talented, confident and intelligent self. She was indeed a high school beauty perfect in every way, who had all the guys drooling over her everytime she walked by their classes. She excels in her studies, not to mention having wide social circles and a group of trust-worthy friends. Her honey-sweet eyes that smiles whenever her dimples are shown, her seductive red lips which enhance that sense of sexiness in her whenever she wanted, the overly-delicate oval-shaped face which frames her eyes _oh-so perfectly_, even her hair indicates a hint of wildness, auburn in colour, slightly and naturally curvy. Also, rumours _have it that she was dating a certain Hyuga_….

_Tired_, would be the one word for the current Sakura Mikan. She's still beautiful, but she's masked all her beauty behind a pair of dorky glasses and fake braces. Mikan Sakura is tired of attention. She may be the popular cheerleading head of her high school days, but she isn't planning to go somewhere near the popular status quo in her college years. Being popular can be… _exciting_sometimes, Mikan has had her excitement for the past few years. Now, all she needed are peace and quiet, just enough to get her through college years without being known of her presence. _And every girl has a story in past she would like to keep to her own_…

* * *

The Hyuga Residence isn't your typical billionaire-suite type of a mansion. The place is **huge**, even comparable to a** palace**! Floors made of the finest marble stones mixed with matched jewelries; Carpets imported from the other end of the globe; Lightnings specially designed to accommodate their worthy tenants; Swimming pools -indoor and outdoor- bigger than most of the houses altogether owned by typical moderate families in Japan. Luxuriously furnished, the Hyuga Residence stands as one of the proudest and most exclusive homes all around Japan. Few can affort a house as big as this one, and even fewer can manage a house orderly like it does. The Hyuga's has all the bulters, maids, caters and drivers it takes to ensure its tenants' comfort every now and then. And as for Hyuga Natsume, the heir to all Hyuga's Industries,_ well_, he's one spoiled kid.

_Sorry, kid?_ a kid wouldn't have the well-built body frame like this one. That Hyuga is one spoiled -_but hot_- **_guy_**?

When the Hyuga's Industries basically do everything from banking to entertainment showbiz and marketing -_you name it, they've got it,_ Hyuga Natsume has all the assets he needs to do whatever he pleases. Not to mention, being the only son in the family, at the age of eightheen, he's one of the youngest billionaires all around Japan.

Ruka, who has been Natsume's best friend for a decade and so, stood beside the huge-indoor-50-meter-long swimming pool, staring down at his friend. A towel over his face, the young lad with raven hair relaxed himself after a good swim in the morning. He deserves some _peace and quiet _of his own. After all, today is going to be his first day at college. He just hopes that he wouldn't cause any commotions in college like he did back in high school.

"You know, you should really get ready for our first day at Alice's", the blonde lad with crystal blue eyes called.

Ruka got no reply from his friend.

"Come on, Natsume. You're not going to skip school again, right? And on our first day?"

Still, the red-crimson eyes stayed shut behind the warm towel.

"You know damn well I won't."

_Finally, a reply._

Ruka couldn't help but noticed a hint of annoyance in Natsume's piercing but low voice across the huge swimming pool. He tried to resist a smirk. Heneeded a pick up line to get Natsume's attention, now that he's got it, he might as well cut straight to the point, "I can't believe that _you're still trying to locate her_, after what she did last year-"

"I'm putting this to an end, Ruka" Natsume interrupted as he got up and slipped swiftly into his robe with the bulter's attendance.

And before he left for shower, he gave his best friend one last glare, "And this time, **she's gonna pay for what she did**."

Ruka's eyes followed him untill he was out of sight, still smiling, he gave the butler a nod towards the door and started bursting into laughters.

* * *

"Hotaru, yeah I know he's coming to Alice Academy, but I'm on scholarship! I can't just back out? Wait, are you laughing? **Hotaru**?" Mikan stared at her phone in disbelief.

"You know I don't laugh, Mikan. You must admit it's amusing that you two were lovers back in high school, and now..." a calm voice from the other side of the line replied.

"I can feel it, you're smiling accross the phone. I've told you, _this _is one of the reason why I'm gonna escape from all the attention by any means at college, I'll do fine, you'll see!"

"I hope so. See you tonight." With that, Hotaru ended their chat.

Mikan stared at the phone in disbelief once again, how can hotaru just ended their conversation so abruptly, as if, _as if she's just calling to make sure that Mikan's okay_. Soon, a smile appeared across her face, with braces blinding anyone's view coming at her way.

Well, if she really wants no attention, she should really start by _keeping those shiny braces to herself._

She hugged her books and quickened her steps towards the academy.

"Ouch"

A girl with green hair stared down at the brunette who has just bumped into her.

"Hey who the heck- Why, if it _aren't_ the last person i wanna to see alive. Hardly _recognises_ you in your- um- _disguise_? What are you? _Plastic surgeries gone all awry or something_?"

Mikan stared back. Tough luck in the first day of college. Guess peace and quiet are just too much to ask for when you're foes with your rival in cheer leading team during high school days. And_how in the world did she manage to pass English with all the grammatical errors?_

Tougher luck when you see the principal of Alice Academy, Madam Rei heading your way.

Sumire glimpsed over to Madam Rei's direction and an idea hit her.

She put her arm around Mikan and showed off her brightest cheer-smile, " Morning, Madam."

Madam Rei nodded to both girls. She paused when Mikan was looking at her nervously, ignoring Sumire's hand over her shoulder which made her feeling quite uncomfortable.

"I've definitely seen you before Sumire, but I don't recall seeing... what's you name?" Madam Rei eyed Mikan cautiously.

"Sakura, Sakura Mikan, I come-"

"Of course, Sakura! We're like BEST FRIENDS since _kindergardens_! Oh gosh, Can you believe it, we're in college already!" Sumire interrupted with her high-pitch voice.

That got Madam Rei's attention and Sumire's on her way to victory...

_Kindergar**d**ens? Now she's bad in vocabulary as well?_

"Madam, Mikan's like the**_ BEST _**student's you can get in the academy, being the 'queen' of our former high school."

Madam Rei lift a brow, " Is that so?"

"Of course! why would I lie? She's infamous for_ bullying the newcomers, not to mention being slutty and all. _With her around, the school's _definitely in chaos everyday_, how exciting is that?"

Mikan's eyes widened, she turned to look at Sumire, trying to find a way to shut that annoying mouth up...

"Oh! Did I mention that she_ sleeps with all the hot guys_? The being slutty part, rumours _has_ it that even Hyuga's one of her victims. _Pity_." Sumire laughed inwardly for her genius plan.

"Shut up-" Mikan tried to cover Sumire's mouth but failed.

Madam Rei eyed Mikan alertly, "I see. I guess I'd better keep an eye on you, Sakura." She turned to Sumire, "As for you, I'd advise you to choose what to say next time, Sumire. I'm not entirely impressed by your... introduction of your _friend_ at all."

After Madam Rei left, Mikan shook off Sumire's hold, "What was that all about?" She glared dangerously at the one person who had just made complete fools out of the _both of them _in front of the principal. _Stupid._

Only to bring out Sumire's smirk, "Consider it a welcoming gift. You're gonna _got _more, I promise."

Mikan frowned.

**That's it.** if it's war Sumire wants, then it's a war she'll get.

Hasn't she heard that the former 'queen' of high school _can be nice and quite bitchy_ at the same time?

And hasn't she heard that they're having a homecoming party at the Hall of Functions tonight?

Sumire is so getting herself busted tonight, and the best part is, Mikan'll be there to enjoy it every part of it. She's sure of it.

_Watch out people_,**_ The queen is back._**

M_aybe just for the day._

* * *

Hotaru stared lazily at Mikan, who's wearing a hot red tube dress which is inappropriately short.

_M.A.C., Shu Uemura, Kanebo..._ From foundation, blushes, eye liners, fake lashes, mascaras to lip gloss... Everything was in a mess on her make up counter. Hotaru then glanced at the clock on the wall which stroke 4.15p.m.

"I'm telling you, Hotaru, that girl's gone way too far this time, humiliating me in front of Madam Rei like that."

Hotaru turned her attention to a pile of papers in front of her, obviously doing some last checking before the welcoming party starts -she being the organiser of the function, " So I've guessed, Sumire would jump at any chance to make you look bad, so that she could be the new 'queen' of Alice Academy. What surprises me is that you actually fell for her stupid trick. Have your intelligence degenerated since you left high school or have you any wise plan to back fire at her?"

Mikan turned from the mirror to Hotaru, "It means a lot to me! Madam's impression of me. I'd rather she not have any impression of me than thinking that I slept... I slept with dozens of guys! I'm on scholarship you know. I'd never be granted admission to Alice Academy otherwise. I couldn't have afford it and you know it... Well... since..."

Hotaru stopped what she was doing and looked up. Tragedy stroke, Mikan lost her parents just few months ago. Since then her life has changed drastically and turned her into an _invisible-girl-wannabe_. Both the girls live together at a small cosy condo owned by Hotaru's parents. Being her best friend, no one understands Mikan like Hotaru does.

"Yes I get it, it means a lot. Though I still think that you're over reacting. _Now, humor me._"

Mikan knew Hotaru's referring to her plan of taking revenge on Sumire, she slipped into a pair of _Dolce and Gabbana _heels, "**Tell me the most devilish item served on tonight's menu**."

* * *

_End of Chapter 1_

Well, how is it? I hope you guys like it! Please R&R to tell me what you think about the story so far, I'd appreciate it. Thank you =)

As for the next chapter, well, all I can say is that, _Revenge can be so sweet at times._

Mikan is really going to be b*tchy in the next chapter... I'm worrying if she'll put you guys off... cause she's like the main character. Haha But she's not the typical goodie-good girl like in the story huh. =P Well good news is that she has two sides. She's good when she treating her friends(At least someone she considers one) But she can be really annoying when someone stepped on her tail. Well.. I'm not used to writing Mikan's evil side... So this is a first time for me... Hope it'll be... exciting! =)

Till then!

Please read and review?

You know I love those reviews coming from each and everyone of you. Thanks!

Review(Please =))

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge by 745pm

**High School Beauty**

_By xXAikoXx_

_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

_Chapter 2 Revenge by 745pm._

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seat according to the number you've drawn at the reception counter. There'll be a dance session between you and the person sitting beside you by the table soon. So do get around to know each other. The homecoming party's about to start."**

Normally, only seniors are invited to the homecoming party. Here, in Alice Academy, both juniors and seniors mix around. It's like a welcoming party for everyone.

Systematically organised, this is one of the best homecoming parties given in Alice Academy. One table is occupied by ten people. The best part is, you don't really know who're sitting with until you're there to see. And it's seats are according to guy-girl-guy sequence, which means the guys can get to know the girls well and vice-versa!

Sumire lift up her chin, drawing her white long gown in her hands which fitted perfectly like a glove to her body, showing her curves everywhere. Her hair was a mixture of dark and light green and heavily permed. All the guy gazed over her once she'd made her entry. She looked for her seat and was delighted to find that she's sitting next to someone she quite fond of...

"Natsume-kun! I haven't _see _you for quite a while, d'you miss me?" she pouted as she slided smoothly into her seat, holding Natsume's arm.

The young lad with crimson eyes was wearing a white tux, with the collar unbuttoned. Yet, he was looking strikingly handsome. The fact that they're wearing the same colour of outfit irked him a lot more than you can tell through his cool expression. He did twisted his brows but made no effort shaking off Sumire's hands from his right arm. He had another thing on mind right now, something far more important than taming _Medusa_ in white beside him.

* * *

Mikan had a champagne in hand, she's standing by the buffet table. Yeap, the party is about to start, in fact, it's already 7.45p.m. Well, she has all night torture Sumire, her plans well set. Nothing's gonna go wrong. Well, looking as gorgeous as ever, the_ just-restored _queen has already caused some commotions in the Hall of Function. The fact that the hall is huge and it's crowd saved her from **too much** attention -albeit having most of the male population drooling over her. She had all the guys around her staring at her every now and then, which is hilarious, cause most of them didn't want to be obvious about the fact that they're instantly attracted to her, so they'd turn away when Mikan's looking directly at them, and stared at her eternally when she's not looking. They didn't even have the guts to speak with her and get to know her!

Well, every guys except _this one._

"I see you're still the attraction magnet I knew from last time, Mikan. How are you?" a male voice asked from behind.

Mikan turned around and saw Ruka, who's wearing dark blue shirt with a sliver vest. He wore a pair of matching trousers and Giogio Armani branded white shoes, which made him look like some hot guy which you can only see on TV but not in real life.

"Ruka, I-" Mikan eyed him cautiously -a little bit panicked- "I didn't expect to see you here..."_ Crap_. She'd planned her _revenge,_ but she didn't plan for any unexpected outcome, something like meeting her old classmate just didn't cross her mind.

_Is **he** around?_

"Well, I'm here. But... I kinda wish you aren't." Ruka replied hesitantly.

_So he's here. In this hall. With me. Gosh._

Mikan's eyes widened, but she said nothing.

"Anyways, I sincerely hope that you have a great time ahead." Ruka continued and he went away.

It sounded like he knew something's going to go wrong any sooner or later.

And Mikan doesn't like the uneasiness he's making her feeling.

_If** he is** here, will he be watching me from somewhere at this moment?_

All her worries were left aside when she saw a familiar someone.

Mikan dropped her glass of champagne on the table when she spotted a girl in white dress with green permed hair sitting by a table quite far away from her. She smiled. No mistake, it's_ her _alright -Mikan's target for the night. And she's wearing **white**. _Perfect._

She approached the green-white figure with now a red wine in her hand instead of her original drink. Her mood changed. All she felt was confidence, _like a queen_. And she's feeling like doing something - **naughty**.

* * *

The guys at the table are staring dreamily at Sumire, thinking that she resembles a certain supermodel, except for Natsume, who's taking much effort to behave himself as time past, since Sumire hadn't stop talking to him even for a second. _If she won't shut her mouth within..._

"_Natsume-kun, do you think I look good in this outfit?"_

_"Natsume-kun, do you like my perfume? I wore it for you!"_

_"Natsume-kun!"_

_...this instant, he'll have no choice but to..._

Well, if those guys at the table thought they'd seen a supermodel when they looked at Sumire, they'd think that they'd died and gone to heaven when they saw Mikan. She's a goddess in red, both sexy and innocent at the same time.

And for the first time in months, Natsume felt something aching on his chest when he saw her.

Finally,_ she took her stage_.

On the other hand, it didn't seem like she sees him. She was looking directly at the person beside him. Which caused Natsume to lift a brow and -for the first time tonight- turned to look at Sumire.

"Sumire, why there you are, _girlfriend_. I've been looking for you since..._ forever!_" A voice from behind caught Sumire's attention. She turned and saw her worst foe in her best appearance. The red queen stood in front of her resembles nothing like the one she'd seen back in the morning. No one would ever guess that those two were actually the same person!

Sumire felt lost of words. Maybe it's because of the confidence and dangerous aura she felt from the beautiful girl in front of her. Sumire was enjoying every moment of being admired by the other guys around the table though she was busy courting Natsume. Now that this girl had stolen all her shines, she felt threatened.

Mikan was in the mood for revenge. She could see nothing but victory as she stood in front of the girl who ruined her reputation in front of the principal. Yeap, she's gonna let Sumire have a_ taste of her own medicine._

And she purposel_y lowered her glass of red wine so that it was out of view from all the other guests_ sitting by the table. _Here goes nothing..._

"I'm so glad that you've introduced me to Madam Rei this morning, Sumire! I was feeling quite lost you know, going to college on the first day. Hey, y_ou know what? _Remember last time you were _ganging up on some new kid in school_? How nice of you to share the whole story with madam Rei. You said the kid's crying is_ like a ring tone in your phone, you liked it, don't you?_"

Sumire knew she's in for a challenge, she panicked and opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupt by Mikan's sharp speech.

"**Tell me about it, girl**! Last time you say there's one hot guy -_what was his name again_? Is it** Brandon? Or Shane**? Oh well, it's probably **Peter**. You said he was good at kissing, but his..._skills on the bed_ weren't anywhere near satisfying... _Oh wait_, I think it's** Robert**, how many boyfriends you had last month? Like **_Twenty_**?"

Somehow, Mikan's conscience was telling her that she's gone too far this time, but she ignored it. She had to, there's no way back.

"Oh and the**_ Hyuga kid_**, you said you'd had him _wrapped around you fingers_. He's _good_, both in_ his kisses and in bed,_ you said. You're really a fascinating story teller in front of Madam Rei, I'm so lucky to be there at the right time to listen to all your... _brags_." With that, Mikan poured the red wine on Sumire's white dress under the table, where no one could actually see it. She heard Sumire gasping.

She then bent down and whispered to Sumire in the ears, "_Looks like you're not staying around for the dance." _She straightened back, still staring at Sumire, smiling.

"**Oh gosh!** Sumire! I think your_ period caught on your beautiful white dress_! You'd better head home and change! Anyone has a coat we can borrow?" Mikan tried her best to actually look and sound worried. A random guy from behind heard her and offered his coat to Mikan, which she handed to Sumire, playing the good guy.

Sumire felt coldness down her spine. _The devil in front of her_... _The real queen is back_. And she's no one to mess with. She looked down at her dress and got speechless. **How dare she-**

Sumire ran out of word. She had no choice but to stand up, covering the red stain on her dress with the coat and stomp out of the hall , with everyone looking questionably at her.

And she's _pretty damn angry, you bet she is._

* * *

Mikan watched her exit, she had a satisfying smile on her face. But she is feeling all guilty inside. She tried to hide it by sitting down at Sumire's seat and start a conversation with the peoplle around, acting all natural.

And that's when she turned her head to her left and made the second wrong move for the night.

The first one was sitting beside the devil himself.

**He_ is _here.**

And the red orbs staring at her mercilessly, the eyes which mesmerized her years ago still had the same effect on her.

_Can our queen hold on to her tiara firmly? Or is she going to get dethroned by her king -her ex-king._

_Sit and enjoy people, _the party which started sharply on 8.00p.m., had just gone from a bit of the madness, to _insanely crazy_...

End of Chapter 2

I know what you're thinking... xXAikoXx is getting naughty and started playing naughty. Haha But being naughty can be fun sometimes. Mikan in this story is actually a nice person overall. Just don't mess with her around =) So...

Well... the_ Mikan version of _revenge I promised... I hope it's not too overly done... haha But it seems like _the Natsume version of revenge _is going to begin soon.

Mikan sure has the guts... lol

Next chapter, Mikan and Natsume's reunite. Disaster or love will stike? LOL I won't let you guys know what happened in the past first, when the present is way more interesting =) ahha Stay tuned!

Anyways...

_Woah_, Mikan has a lot of enemies, hasn't she? And how is she supposed to stay low profile after all this? Well she can, if it's not Natsume ruining her plan every now and then. You see, Sumire's small tactics is no match for our mighty Mikan, but Natsume and Luna altogether are gonna get her nerves wracked. haha. I'm pretty excited about this as well... I hope you guys would like the plot and how the story goes! R&R to tell me please! =) I'll be waiting!

Review, thanks =)

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 3 Dance by 12am

**High School Beauty**

By xXAikoXx

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 3 - Dance by 12am_

She felt the lost of words all in the sudden. What would she has to give to to pull herself out of this mess? Natsume's here, right beside her... She could pretend as if nothing's happened between them, yes, just act natural...

Just before anything comes out of her mouth, she heard the lad in front of her breaking the silence between them.

"You're not going to pretend as if nothing's happened, are you?" Natsume stared, his eyes lingered from Mikan's own to her lips, then to her red hot tube dres s slowly... _Too bad he couldn't go further down without bending his head..._

Which gives Mikan shivers down her spine. Oh, no. She** IS **in for something bad, real bad.

Mikan's still looking for the right words to say... It's oh-so hard to focus when Natsume still has this really big influence on her logical thinking, she could come out with nothing, this is nothing like she'd experienced when she was with someone else, not with Sumire, who was just forced under her manipulation to leave the party just minutes ago. She was smooth and calm, but none was what she was feeling at the moment, she's nervous and shocked, and to be honest, a little bit anxious to see Natsume here, right in front of her... She hated the feeling, _why he, of all the people, can make her feel like this_?

The guests around all paused to look at them, not that either Natsume or Mikan cared.

"So you're playing deaf. Quite disappointing I'd say, for someone who can't wait to become queen on the first day in her college life. **Well done**, I see you're still your proud and self-centred self, Cheer Head, hurting people like you always do. People like you just don't change, do you? _Pity that girl_." Natsume dropped his eye lids, looking in a disapproving way.

"_Her name is Sumire..._" Some random guy whispered from the background, in case Natsume didn't know, in which, he merely ignored.

Gasps could be heard all over the place. It seems like they're not private enough to have a private conversation...

"I-" Mikan wanted to defend herself but didn't know how. She didn't expect this, therefore, didn't plan what and how to react... She didn't think that she would meet him- she recalled that Ruka was trying to warn her about this a couple of minutes ago... How could she be this dense...

All of her sudden, Mikan's sense was back. She didn't feel so helpless and shocked anymore. She calmed herself and tried bringing her "queen mode" back to face her new enemy...

"Well, Hyuga. You haven't change one bit yourself. Forgive me, your... frankness does surprised me just a while ago... You made everyone starting to get a false impression on me when-" Mikan smoothly countered but was interupted.

Natsume's mood changed. Mikan saw something... **intense **in his eyes, he's serious, really _dead serious _when he said, "Are you sure that it's my_ frankness _which surprised you, or is it the fact that me being here is out of your _ingenius calculation and manipulative plans_?"

"What, do you mean..."

"_You know very well what do I mean_."

You see, back when Mikan and Natsume were** the** couple of their high school, Mikan used to talk about how she planned against Sumire and all her rivals. Being the queen is not easy, it isn't like you wanna to mess with everyone around that sets as a threat to you. At least, it was not the case with Mikan. But people did eventually get jealous of her and she had to be smart and witting in order to protect the throne. That's why she used to discuss all the plans with Natsume back then.

_He still remembers..._

Mikan saw what's coming is inevitable, therefore, she cleared her throat and stood up.

And this is when she made the _third mistake of the night_, **or**, perhaps the _biggest one in her life_.

_Or at least after she left Natsume roughly a year ago..._

She'd lost her balance due to carelessness and the pair of D&G high heels.

To add oil into fire, Natsume pushed his seat backwards in order to avoid her falling down _or perhaps to enable him to stand up and catch her(?)_

Either way, Mikan ended up in his arms, on his laps, hands holding his nape to prevent her from losing balance. Meanwhile, Natsume was holding her with one hand and another on his seat to balance himself...

If anyone thought that her dress was red and eye catchy, you should have look at her face right now, _her cheeks were as burning red as her dress is_...

Natsume stared at Mikan, _wondering if she did this on purpose _while trying to absorb the 'shock'.

"I'm sorry." Mikan apologized embarrassingly and immediately made effort to get up.

To her surprised, Natsume didn't let her up, instead he got on hold to her by adding pressure on his grip to her waist in order to maintain her there, in his arms, worst of all, on his laps. Mikan held Natsume 'for her dear life' and was bewitched when she looked into his eyes in such short distance. Wild horses couldn't pull her away from her position right now...

Natsume smirked and lowered his voice so that Mikan's the only who could hear him, "So_ this is what you're after_? I do recall you complementing my _kisses_... and my _skills on bed being_ such a wonderful lover just a while ago."

Well, guess Natsume's tease possesses greater might than wild horses. Mikan shook herself, frowned, and with all her might, she pushed away and stood in front of Natsume, pointing angrily at him, "I **DID NOT SHARE YOUR BED HYUGA**! Never did, never will!" Her eyes flaring, _how dare he accuse of her sharing his bed when all they did back then was..._

_No way... _Mikan was persuading herself that she didn't just admitted that _she missed him_, **NO**. She did not miss his_ kisses_, **NO**, she did not miss his _voice, his eyes, his hug, his smile..._. **SHE DID NOT MISS ANY BIT OF HIM! SHE HATES HIM WITH EVERY FIBER OF HER BEING...**

Everyone's jaw dropped, due to Mikan's outrageous break out. Rumours were spreading, as swift as thunder starting from this moment.

Suddenly Mikan realized the attention she was getting, she knew she was incapable of dealing with the crowd now that the devil in front of her was urging her to dig her own grave. He is determined _to take her down, to dethrone her, to ruin her!_

**All** she wanted was to avoid more attention. But** all **she did were mistakes after Natsume'd appeared abruptly in front of her tonight.

But the man in front of her is more troublesome than the rumours and attention she's getting. Without a second thought, she attracted more attention when she grabbed Natsume's wrist and rushed for the door. They needed_ privacy_, alone.

* * *

"**What do you want from me, Hyuga**? Are you trying to ruin my life now that you're back?"

Natsume didn't reply. He just looked at Mikan's hand which was holding on his wirst...

_Was he concentrating on Mikan's hand which was holding his wrist unconsciously that he didn't manage to hear her clearly?_

Mikan looked at the direction he was looking and blushed. She quickly let go of him and stared back into his eyes, she was unguarded when she heard Natsume's reply.

"Just like you've ruined mine in the past, only I'm repaying you twice the pain you've caused me." He simply replied.

_So, he **was **listening..._

"What- I don't understand..."

Natsume frowned ominously at her, " I don't expect you to, you never did. I will make you pay for what you did, and I'm looking forward to you begging me for forgiveness."

Mikan's eyes widened. What did she do that'd caused so much hatred in him towards her. This wasn't the Natsume she'd known from the past. Stood in front of her was a stranger to her, who she'd never known.

She panicked, didn't know what to do.

Only him, only he can make her so unsure of herself, _so clueless, so fragile and vulnerable_...

Her instinct told her to go on with her queen mode, as always. It's like the queen in her always comes out when she needed help, _when she feels so weak... _But there's a voice calling out to ask her if she wants to give in and make peace.

In the end, she chose to play seduction with the master himself. Of course, she's the_ queen of seduction back in her old days..._

Mikan put her hands around Natsume's nape and closed the distance between them. She could feel his heartbeat, but was unsure if his pulses have quickened under her manipulation. She was too nervous herself inside...

"_Natsume..." _She whispered his first name for the first time after so many months -she could feel Natsume's muscles tightened upon her whispered, "Let's just... drop everything... unpleasant behind, shall we?"

She put on her low seductive voice and caressed his chest with one of her hands. Mikan watched her hand which was between them as she talked, " I don't like this tension between us at all and you know it... I'd like to start anew in my college life and you're making everything so difficult." She lifted her gaze and stared right back into Natsume's eyes, which never left hers for once, "I don't want it to be like this."

Natsume noted that she didn't mention or even hint that she wanted to get back with him._ Then why is she doing all this?_

It made him more furious that she's fine with having nothing to do with him. Worst of all, he felt that she's **enjoying** this...

_Well, the queen's met her match this time._

Instead of letting her know that he's furious and confused, he placed his hands above her hips and whispered against her ears, "You want me to show you _how seduction is done the right way_?"

_A few words from him_, Mikan knew what's in for her if she didn't let go of him._ A few words from him,_ is enough to scare the queen in Mikan out of her mode. Mikan panicked once again. It seems so effortless for Natsume to control her, to be in the upper hand. She's always the one being played in the end. It's always the same.

She pushed him away, shocked, and stared at him, unable to mumble any words.

Natsume smirked, "Let me assure you that this is only the beginning." He turned and walked into the funtion room as if nothing absurd had just happened, leaving our poor wide-eyed-dethroned queen behind. Before he entered, he threw her some last words of victory, "I'm sure I'm going to** enjoy **every moment of it."

* * *

After she made sure that Natsume was out of sight, Mikan ran her hand through her long hair and let out a grunt.

Turns out the whole revenge thing wasn't as anticipating as she thought it would be. Natsume just held the upper hand against her and somehow vowed to take revenge against her. **_Indeed, a night to remember. _**_How can she forget?_

Wait- the night isn't over yet. _The dance_. You have to dance with the person you sit beside, said the emcee.

_Way to go Hotaru._

Mikan ran through her hair with her hand once again.

_Crap._

She has far more important things to deal with than worrying her _messy hairdo right now..._

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Natsume's revenge? Is it? haha

Dear readers, if you have any doubts or confusion about the story (or the author of this story =)) You can always ask me in a review, I'll try my best to answer it =) As for Mikan, I know I made her, erm not so naive in the story. Trust me, she's just pretending to be tough and slutty, but inside, she's really just a pure and nice girl. See how she jumps away when she's sensing something sensual is going on... Haha

Mikansume - =) Thanks for reviewing. Appreciate it!

*Spoilers ALERT*

Well, as to answer your question, sorry I didn't introduce Mikan's background very clearly at the beginning... haha... It was done deliberately. Forgive me!Well, she was the 'queen' in high school. I thought that it must cost a fortune to become a queen, especially a bitchy one. Mikan was both fabulous and glamorous in high school. And yes, she was quite rich(although incomparable to Natsu-kun)that was before the tragedy stroke, she lost her parents. now she's lost her income, so she was forced to live with Hotaru... as to scholarship... I think I don't need to further elaborate. It's either she's on scholarship or she needs to take part times to enter Alice Academy. Hope that helps!

*End of Spoilers*

Jane904 - Sumire was jealous of her since high school days so... yeah she's half teasing half wishing to be mean to her... I guess =)

Well tell me how is it =)

And once more,

Review(Please =))

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4 Jealous by after Midnight

**High School Beauty**

By xXAikoXx

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 4 - Jealousy by after midnight_

"**Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to announce the homecoming king and queen for this semester! Drums roll please!**"

The emcee pulled out the card from an envelope and screamed excitingly, "The king is none other than Hyuga Natsume!"

The entire crowd cheered and it's rather obvious that groups for girls turned and looked at Natsume dreamily.

Of course, the homecoming queen will be dancing with the king to lead everyone else to dance. They'll be like in the center of attention, and more likely to get noticed for the rest of college life! It's no wonder all the pretty girls who thought of having the slightest chance to become homecoming queen stared at the other envelope the emcee was holding hungrily, as if they were about to tackle the emcee herself.

"Right now, I shall announce..."

A man suddenly appeared on stage out of the blue and whispered to the emcee.

"**Wait, what**?... He doesn't...? How am I..." Then she covered her microphone and the rest of the conversation was unheard.

"Okay, sorry for the interruption! The homecoming queen is... Sakura Mikan!"

Mikan was dumbfounded. She was doing _great _according to her plan to hide from the spotlight for the rest of her college years. _Great. _

_Oh, for goodness's sake, she has been doing the opposite all night long!_

And her partner is Natsume? That's even worse! Thoughts about how he treated her just a few hours ago creep her inside out! Now she's going to dance with him!

Well, Mikan was not the only one being surprised. Natsume, who was sitting at his table, twitched his head when he saw where this was going, with his lips narrow. Earlier on, he ordered someone that if he happened to become the homecoming king -which he has a really great chance of becoming one- he would reject the title. And he paid the fellow handsomely to get it done right, but it seems that things were not heading towards what he has expected.

**"We are sorry to announce that Hyuga Natsume will not be receiving the title and our latest Homecoming King goes to... Nogi Ruka!**"

There was a silence that followed the announcement. Everyone was trying to absorb the information.

Mikan for one, who was on the stage, looked at the emcee with widened eyes. Inside, she sighed out of relief.

Natsume could not explain the uneasiness he was feeling but he was trying his best to overlook the fact as his gaze followed his best friend stepping onto the stage to join Mikan.

_They looked so perfect for each other._

"**They looked so perfect for each other**!" someone from the table murmured beside the crimson-orb lad, which somehow, threw Natsume in disgust as the comment meets his subconscious thought, but he hid the expression flawlessly.

_Maybe not so flawlessly I suppose._

"Is something wrong?" a girl from beside asked Natsume as her attention was never on who the Homecoming King and Queen were, or rather, her attention was always on the previous Just-been-taken-over Homecoming King, Natsume himself.

Natsume just glanced at her for a second and turned his gaze the the stage once again.

"Well, just telling you that your grips are tightened. Are you cold or something?" the sweet girl asked again, although receiving no answer from her acquaintance, at least, that's what she thinks he is of hers.

* * *

Earlier on... 10.36 p.m.

"Are you alright?" Ruka asked out of comfort as he tapped Mikan's shoulder, "I saw Natsume leaving this room looking quite angry, so I thought I might find you here."

"Why didn't you warn me about his whereabouts?" was Mikan's greeting to him.

"Why I... didn't want to interfere with what's going on between you two. Natsume has been searching for you all over for a very long time, you do notice that , don't you." Ruka explained.

"Searching for me...? Well that's not the point. How am I suppose to behave normally when he's here to ruin everything! I see he hasn't tame his temper ever since we were apart." Mikan cleared out, she was feeling the need to let things out.

Ruka chuckled, "I see you still care about him like he cares about you. Okay, I'll leave you two to sort things out.", he paused and eyed Mikan from a different angle, "I see you're even more eye-catching a beauty from the last time I saw you, I remember I used to admire you a lot last time."

Ruka has been one of her good friends before she left without leaving any message behind. He was always so nice to talk to. She'd admit that sometimes Ruka can make her feel all warm and fussy inside, but that's not the way how Natsume made her feel. Sometimes, she'd compare Ruka to Natsume, with Ruka as the _guardian angel_ and Natsume, needless to mention, the_ devil himself_.

_Why on earth did she fall in love with the devil but not the angel in the first place? She would have be in heaven, not hell._

Okay maybe she exaggerated a little. But somehow, being with Natsume is always dangerous, not to mention_ thrilling and exciting_.

Mikan blushed a little, " You... used to admire me?" Suddenly the atmosphere lightened up a little.

"Yeah, you were smart, and outstanding, not to mention..." Ruka noticed he has to stop before he got carried away, he cleared his throat, "Of course, you're also _Natsume's girlfriend_."

"No! I mean, I'm not his girlfriend!" her voice grew silent as if there was guilt with every word spoken.

She was the girlfriend of Hyuga Natsume back then, his first girlfriend, although they kept quite a relatively low profile about it to escape troubles. They have known each other since they were in elementary school, back then when they were just 10. He used to pull pranks on her, pulling her pig tails and calling her hag. Eventually, they got together and developed a closeness which no one could interfere with. But they grew apart since that incident last year and Luna, she's the reason that Mikan chose to leave, together with her family breaking apart, she no longer stands a position considered to match the prestigious background of the superior Hyuga Natsume. She felt inferior to him in fact and that was when she know, her bond with Natsume wasn't going anywhere.

No, she shouldn't blame it on Luna. It's Natsume himself, who thinks he's all perfect and way too good for her. She couldn't blame him when he chose Luna over her, could she?

Ruka pondered over what's going on in her mind as Mikan stood there, like a goddess deep in her thoughts.

"I guess we've better join the crowd, the party is gonna start! There's the dance by midnight, Hotaru said." he invited.

"Well, I'm not going back to that table." Mikan bluntly announced.

"Wait, don't tell me you're sitting with Natsume?" Ruka laughed, "Why, if it isn't fate, I have no idea what to call the bond you two are sharing!"

"I'm not dancing with him and **that's final**!"

* * *

Mikan peeked at the table Natsume's sitting. He was still there alright... sitting beside her seat (It was Sumire's seat initially) waiting to... _dance with her(?)_

Mikan cleared her thoughts as the emcee announced that Natsume was the Homecoming King and followed by herself as the Homecoming Queen. Well, she didn't see this one coming though. Looks like sitting side by side at the tables isn't the only way to get yourself dancing with the arrogant prince. Mikan cursed underneath but was pushed onto the stage. She was so nervous and she couldn't see Natsume's expression nor his reaction due to the blinding spotlight.

_Please please please do not step onto the stage... I beg you..._

And her prayers were heard that God sent her guardian angel for her to dance with.

"**... and our latest Homecoming King goes to... Nogi Ruka**!"

She didn't manage to hear the front part partly because the speakers were not facing her and she was busy in her worries.

But she managed to sigh as if she was out of danger.

"**May the Homecoming King and Queen lead the last dance!**"

Ruka gave Mikan a nod as he leaded her to the center of the room and he took one of her hand and placed it over his shoulder while he held her small waist with his.

"I think... I might have forgotten how to dance." Mikan blushed slightly and smiled embarrassingly, "I'm afraid I'll step on your foot or something."

Ruka just smiled at her, as if he was comforting her not to worry that much, then, suddenly, he has this idea going on in his head.

If this couple were too stubborn to realize that they were made for one another, then that's where he would step in._ But to make Natsume jealous_? He obviously still has a thing for Mikan, but is too stubborn to admit so, after he claimed that Mikan hurt and left him in the first place.

But he would have to be cautious so that he won't cross the line, their years of friendship is at stake. He needs plans, and he knows exactly _where to get his ideas polished..._

"Don't be nervous. Ah, you missed this part when you were tidying up your hair just now, here, let me set it right for you." Ruka twisted the part of Mikan's hair which was out of place.

* * *

Natsume rolled his eyes.

Just after his best friend held Mikan's hand, she was just too eager to jump on him like how she jumped on him earlier on. An**d what's with the contrasting attitude she's showing**. With Ruka, she's all shy and cute like a kitten purring for attention; With him, she's the master of seduction. Way to go with flirting. This girl would give any means to flirt with guys nowadays, wouldn't she? She isn't the Mikan he'd known anymore. Or rather... What's she after exactly? Attention? The Mikan last time isn't that desperate for attention though she's getting more than she'd asked for.

And _damn her for looking so sexy and innocent when she's dancing with someone else_, she wasn't suppose to be this attractive when he wasn't the one who is holding her.

Natsume looked at Mikan in dismay. How dare she looked downwards and smiled so sweetly when he was dancing with Ruka. Is she that shy towards him? Natsume recalled how Mikan used to praise his best friend for being the gentleman just to taunt him. It made him exhale deeper than usual at the sight of Ruka... **caressing **her? Now she's in cloud nine that her prince himself petted her like a real kitten.

And why is him sitting at the table with an empty seat beside like an idiot the whole night. He doesn't like the music, he doesn't like the crowd,** those are the solid reasons** for him to sit there being admired by every girls around the corner. **He is definitely not waiting for someone to get back to her seat and dance with him! **

Didn't he notice most of the fairer sex population were gathering around his table all night. To be precise, they are multiplying in number e_specially at this moment_.

And about him rejecting the title of Homecoming King in the first place? It's just stupid, the title itself, it's just the matter of time before he become the King of Finance in Japan who monopolizes the country's entire economy, why would he even care to rule over a small Homecoming event. He rejected beforehand even before the event started.

But now, _he wasn't that sure if he was satisfied with the outcome in which his decision brought about._..

* * *

Mikan was minding her step when she accidentally met Natsume eye to eye when she lift up her head. He was sitting at his seat, looking directly at her with an expression she couldn't tell if it's indifference or disapproval. And not to mention how many girls were sashaying their hips in his way, making effort to grab his undivided attention.

Somehow, Mikan found that infuriating, even if Natsume was not looking at anywhere else but her.

Just then, another male from aside asked for her hand to dance. Ruka just stopped the dance and bowed before he bid goodbye and left.

On normal occasion, Mikan would reject the fellow, if it's not to provoke Natsume to dance. Well,_ look at all the poor ladies beside him_, she sensed that maybe if she dances with different partners, Natsume might want to join in the competition. Who knows? He used to be really competitive once and was a great sport. He might still have some of that in him. And she gets a bonus for being the fairy godmother to the few lucky ladies around him, she shall grant them their wishes tonight.

Instead, Natsume just left without a second word. He didn't take up the challenge.

Why do Mikan's plans always fail when they've something to do with Natsume?

_Then it was so, now, it still was_.

Whatever, Mikan planned** not to fall in love with the Hyuga brat** a second time.

_Cross your fingers, as they didn't say "Be careful of what you wish for" for no reasons._

* * *

_End of Chapter 4_

Once again I apologize for the long time I took to come out with chapter four... I was a bit distracted.. So R&R so that I can know where should I improve after a long long time away from writing . I'm terribly sorry! =D And the first 3 chapters have been improvised. Hope to come out with better and unexpected plots soon. Go away cliche-ness! .

Review(Please =))

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5 School by 8am

**High School Beauty**

By xXAikoXx

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 5 - School by 8 a.m._

Rays of sunlight shone through the gaps between the curtains in one of the bedrooms which belongs to the Hyuga mansion. Mikan got up and found herself lying on the soft, exquisite king-sized bed which has a dumb carving written "Hyuga Natsume" somewhere in the middle of the poles. She turned to the right and smiled warmly at the lad with messy jet-black hair beside her.

Natsume was only this adorable when he was sleeping.

She bent down with the slightest possible motion and planted a peck on his lips, which unintentionally woke him up.

Natsume looked at her, as if he was only pretending to be asleep and sat up before he simply asked, "What was that for?"

Mikan blushed as she was caught red-handed stealing a kiss from him, in his bed. She lamely answered, "_erm… Breakfast_?"

Upon the unexpected reply, there was silence between them. To break the awkwardness, Natsume smiled slightly, "Then, I'm starving!" and he dipped at her for more of her so-called "breakfast".

That was just last year, before all things went awry. Now…

* * *

"Urghhhhhhhhhhhh! Darn that stupid Hyuga for ruining everything!" Mikan mentally slapped herself, hard.

"It's just Hyuga Natsume. You once had **had** him you know." Hotaru just simply replied.

"Hotaru! We **DID NOT come to that base!** Natsume and I thought that sex wasn't appropriate before marriage! Well, now that we broke up, I guess… there's nothing left to say on this matter..." Mikan went into deep thoughts.

"Well, I didn't mean that in the first place. Whatever you do, just don't drag me into something stupid. I won't like to mess with Hyuga if I were you. Oh wait, you did messed with him last time and now you're messing with him again."

"Hotaruuuuuu-"

"Shhh… My phone is ringing." Hotaru went away to answer her phone call.

How did things turn out so anyways? It was hurtful enough to even think about it. Mikan was okay with all her happy memories that she, along with Natsume had created. But right after she knew that Natsume was somewhat cheating on her with Luna, she wasn't entirely willing to review that page of the chapter between them. She started to have doubts and fear, that their relationship might not go as perfectly as she pictured. Natsume loved her and no one else, he said that before, until Mikan started not to trust him by his words. That's when Luna came into the picture, right in the middle of Natsume and her. She had been hearing rumours that Natsume had hooked up with her. She tried to trust him. But she saw it by her own eyes.

_Evidence spoke louder than just mere words..._

The most painful moment of all was when she lost her family in an accident. Natsume did not come and give her the support she most needed. Instead, she found out that he was with Luna that night, whatever they were doing, it was over between Mikan and him. She was mature enough to handle break ups, or so she thought. She cried over and over for months and escaped from Natsume until she thought that she was capable to see him without falling apart again. Natsume was not her world, she can live without him. And months of staying away from him proved her right, though she did suffered from depression for quite some time. Luckily, Hotaru was there for her.

Now, to be honest, she didn't hate him, she just wanted to forget him that's all. She tried to tell herself repeatedly, that Natsume didn't matter anymore. That's why she was able to talk to him, or even seduce him after months of not seeing him. But she just couldn't overcome Natsume's influential effect on her butterflies in the stomach. That part she'll have to further work on.

Hotaru was back in the room, "On second thought, why don't you and I have coffee tomorrow, after school, at Starbucks downtown. We'll meet there and don't be late."

It was rather a command than an invitation. Mikan looked over Hotaru with questioning eyes, " Why would you... invite me for coffee so..._ casually._.. You never did."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything, we've better get to school, class commences today sharp at 8 a.m. And be quick with your stupid disguise if you must."

* * *

"I'm asking for your name!" Narumi repeated at poor Mikan, who was panicked when the teacher in charge of her class asked about her name. How hard can the question be anyways...

"Erm... I..." she mumbled, reluctant to give her real name.

And here's why, everyone knows the Homecoming Queen is a beautiful vixen who goes under the name of Sakura Mikan. And here stood a nerdy dork who doesn't show any trace of sexiness the red goddess possessed the other day. She doesn't want anyone to find out she's actually Sakura Mikan. And since she has had her disguise on, no one could recognize her up until now. But the name would be tricky... and coming up with a decent one in such short time is undoubtedly hard.

"I'm... Sa-"

Just then Ruka went by the window, followed by a dark shadow... **"Sa-Ruka!"** Mikan called out, in which she was actually calling out for Ruka but Saruka would do the trick. Not to mention_ what a dorky name to go with her dorky image._

"Saruka... I believe your name isn't on our namelist..." Narumi flipping over the pages to double check for the name.

"I've just registered yesterday, they didn't manage to add in my name, you can check with the office" Mikan answered smoothly.

Just then, Ruka entered the class along with Natsume. _As usual, the late comers since elementary school._

But they've got the class's atmosphere brightened up a bit. Everyone's attention, at this instance, shifted to the duo as they entered like nobody's business. Saruka was saved by their entrance one thing for sure.

"So you two must be either Hyuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka or Sakura Mikan."

The only seats left are the ones on the right and left of Saruka. And Natsume sat on the one to the right of her, eyeing her suspiciously without a word as the teacher announced his name, Ruka's and a certain name who's supposedly not present in the class.

"So who might you be?" Natsume , being his frank and direct self, asked to the whole new Mikan on the left.

Everyone else just gasped upon his abrupt action because asking a girl's name in the first class is just** so** not Natsume. Normally, the only thing he'll be doing is to ask anyone, guy or girl to move away so that Ruka and him can sit side by side, but not this time. There's definitely something different that's going on.

Natsume can see through Mikan's disguise the moment he entered and set his eyes on her. He had seen all sides of Mikan, the cute ones, the silly ones and definitely the dorky ones. Mikan never hides herself in front of him then, well, this is something fresh from her, faking to be less attention-grabbing. He decided to play along.

"Saruka." Mikan mentioned in low volume, unable to look at Natsume eye to eye.

Ruka just look at them, amused. _Now things are going to be interesting._

He thought he heard his name being mentioned.

* * *

Mikan couldn't wait to get out of the class though first day of class was not bad. Mikan was in luck that no one has exposed her real identity yet, not Sumire, not Ruka and definitely not Natsume. Though wondering the reasons behind, Mikan has no doubt that those two were able to see through her fake appearance sooner or later. Especially Natsume, he knows her too well... Mikan was wagering that she wouldn't be in the same class with anyone she knows. The whole class shares all the lessons together, so they won't have to move about elsewhere. Besides, the school was so big. She was glad that Sumire is not her classmate, at least for this semester. And she knew some new friends as well, which she could get along well with, Anna and Nonoko. They were very friendly and look like sisters. Iinchou, the class's representative. And Kokoroyomi, the funny and cute guy she happened to notice. Good thing Natsume had stayed silent for the rest of the lessons, Ruka, on the other hand, managed to have a friendly chat with her without exposing her secret.

The reason why there're so few people who actually knew Sakura Mikan is that Alice Academy is a prestigious college that few can enter and even fewer can graduate from the college itself. Most of Mikan's former schoolmates couldn't afford to go to the school.

Right now, Anna and Nonoko were heading to Saruka's dorm to have a little girl chatting, since the girls wanted to know more about Saruka.

* * *

Hotaru was not looking pretty pleased with extra guests that Mikan brought home. And she did noticed they keep calling her Saruka. _What a dumb name_. And she managed to figure out that Saruka must be the fake identity that she's using in school. She just ignored the bunch of girls and worked on her recent assignments.

Mikan took her glasses off while sitting on the carpeted floor.

"Wow, your room is very clean and neat- Oh wait, you look** gorgeous** without glasses! You should try on contacts sometime!" Anna was mesmerized by Mikan's stunning beauty eventhough she still has her braces and messy hairdo on.

"I agree, hey we should do a makeover on you sometime! You won't know how many guys will be drooling over you by then!" Nonoko exclaimed excitedly.

But she was quickly rebuked by Mikan," **No! No!** The last thing I wanted is attention. I've been working very hard not to stand out you see."

Nonoko looked at her with compassion, "_Somehow I sense this has something to do with the past..._"

Anna continued the sentence with, "_I sense it has something to do with love.._."

"Ah... that... I... suppose...?" Mikan didn't know what and what not to say.

"Tell us!"

"Yeah, tell us about it! Was he your first love?" Both girls were eager to know.

"Erm... yeah... He was... fun and really gentle on the inside, eventhough he doesn't show much." Mikan started.

Hotaru from aside, rolled her eyes... _Here we go again. When will she start making an effort to forget him..._

"...He can be mean sometimes, but only with things he knows I wouldn't mind. We teased each other a lot. And he's um... kinda wealthy and all and that's where the complication starts." Mikan's mood started to change.

"He sounds a lot like the Hyuga in our class today..." Nonoko pointed out.

"Yeah, Hyuga do have a reputation of being the rich bad boy... I hate how love nowadays are driven by monetary issues!" Anna agreed.

Mikan just kept silent. She silently thanked God that the topic has shifted in another direction.

"Yeah, I look down on these people... Girls jumping on rich guys just for their wealth, and guys took advantage of girls just because their parents are rich! They degrade one true pure love and contaminate love with money. Look at all the dramas that have taught us on how money complicates love." Nonoko started getting emotional.

"Well, I guess to a certain level, you guys are right... He did chose another girl over me in the end." Mikan said sourly. She tried her best to hide her emotions.

Nonoko started patting her, "No worries! We'll stand by you. Whenever if we ever see that jerk, we'll beat him up and drag him out of your sight, _you bet we will!_"

"Right!" Anna agreed.

Mikan just smiled wryly...

Hotaru let out a deliberate exhalation.

_Thats is, if you'll ever have the gut to beat up a Hyuga... _

* * *

_End of Chapter 5_

Okay now that's my chapter 5 =D I hope you guys like it.

CrazyAboutMaidSama

"Im confuse wat cause them to breakup? First is Mikan said she guilty coz she like betray him then when she talk to Natsume she act clueless then suddenly is becoz luna. I predict is it the parents force her to breakup with him"

=D Right now I haven't go into details yet, so stay tuned! But stories about the past will get a clearer image as the chapters proceed! =D Right now, Mikan thinks that Natsume chose Luna over her, and Natsume thinks that Mikan hurt and left him. That's the misunderstanding that will be resolved in near future. Thanks for your support =D

And for all the GA fans out there! I can't wait for the 20/12 issue to come out! Mikan is gonna forget all the memories and go back to the past? Natsume is going to be revived and start anew with Mikan? I can't wait for their next meeting and I have no way to find out but to wait .. That's why I'm releasing my anticipation through fanfictioning . Haha! For those who're feeling the same with me, please do review and let me know what you think! Lots of love!

Review(Please =))

V

V

V


	6. Bonus Chapter Rain in the Past

**High School Beauty**

By xXAikoXx

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 5.5 Rain in the Past_

Mikan entered the closet room as Natsume closed the door behind.

"Um... _Breaking news_, Natsume. If I were to dry my clothes here I'd have to wear one of your shirts of something..." Mikan stated as she ran over stacks of neatly folded clothes and also the hanging ones.

"_You expect me to keep women's clothes here?_" Natsume rebuked, lifting off his wet polo t-shirt.

They were having yet another small fight in Natsume's garden when suddenly it rained heavily. The two couldn't escape the fate of getting soaking wet though they headed as fast as they could for shelter.

Suddenly, Mikan's eyes were fixed on a certain "Hyuga Natsume" plate on the door, "Seriously, do you people label everything with a name? It's getting ridiculously annoying-** Wait what are you doing? Stop! It tickles! Wait!-**"

Natsume had already changed into his dry clean shirt and he was attempting to change hers.

"I'll do it myself!" Mikan said, pushing him away.

Natsume smirked, "Go on."He invited, taking a few steps backwards.

They stared at each other for a while.

"Um... I think this is the time when you should be a gentleman and turn away." Mikan suggested and frowned, looking away shyly to break their awkward eye contact.

Natsume just folded his arms, and said in an as-the-matter-of-fact tone, "Why should I? Those clothes are mine, and so is the woman wearing them. There's no reason for me to deny the pleasure of-"

"**Of seeing me naked**? Gosh! Natsume, stop being a pervert and start acting like a grown up!"** Now turn around!**" Mikan demanded hotly, her cheeks were burning, that nerves of this man to call her his possession! That's why they label everything around, it symbolised that the inventory belongs to no other than Hyuga Natsume himself, and now he's labelled her one of his possessions as well. Saying the she did not like how it sounded would be deceiving one self. She loved how Natsume was so assured and direct about his possessiveness towards her. It made her feel safe and secure inside.

Natsume just leaned against one of the pillars and closed his eyes, "You're done yet?"

"No peeking! You idiot! I saw one of your eyes open! Arh, How do I**- Waaaaa**!" Despite of getting her-I mean **his** dry clothes on, Mikan earned a fall from being clumsy, to add on fire, she was rushing all the way that she wore Natsume's cloth back to the front.

Which add on to much of the embarrassment.

"Told you you should have let me keep an eye on you." Natsume squatted down beside her, showing yet another devilish smirk of his, but no sign of helping her up.

Mikan was furious, she was so ashamed and could find nothing to taunt back, "You know, you could have be more gentleman, **like Ruka**. He would have helped me up if he was you."

That got a twitch in Natsume's eyebrow. He stared at her intensely for a second, and started shifting his gaze from her eyes, to her lips and then downwards, as if he was checking her out.

"I'm anything but gentleman." He returned his view to her pretty face and leaned closer to her, which prompted her to move side wards as her back was leaning against one of the cupboards, away from his direction.

Until she was cornered by Natsume's strong arms.

"_You're my woman, wearing my clothes._" He said sensually, tracing his nose down her cheeks.

Mikan shut her eyes close. Subconsciously, she knew that Natsume wouldn't let her go that easily since... well, she did compared him to another man, his best friend to be exact. You know guys hate it when this happens. She kinda regret doing so.

"Geez, stop saying like the whole world belongs to you!" She countered, both lamely and shaking, still not opening her eyes. She even tilted her head to one side though having no idea why she was doing so hard to resist him. Maybe it's because of guilt for what she said just now. Maybe it's because of the fight they were having a while ago.

Natsume noted that she didn't deny of being his girl, one side of his lips curved slightly upwards. "I don't like sharing. Let's see... My clothes, my woman,_ this_" He touched her lips with his thumb, "and **this.**"

Mikan opened her eyes to see what's happening. She felt Natsume's weight lifted off her and could no long sense any heat radiated from him. Natsume was so close a moment ago and now he's sitting in front of her upright, "What do you mean by **'this'**?" she asked out of curiosity.

Natsume just simply pointed to the direction of her chest-

Mikan was taken aback, slightly offended by his outrageous -not to mention- carnal thought, "_You pervert!_"

"By the way, you do know that I have a sister, don't you?" he gave her a thoughtful look, changing their pointless topic, "Too bad, we Hyuga's don't like sharing so I bet she wouldn't let you wear her clothes anyways."

Mikan was brought back to earth, "That's right, I could've borrowed- Aoi is a sweet girl and I'm sure she wouldn't mind!" She gave Natsume a warning glare, attempting to get up and leave him for good.

The next thing happened caught Mikan off guard, Natsume suddenly turned her around and embraced her from behind. He skillfully positioned her head against his chest, more precisely, his heart so that she could hear his heartbeat, then he simply muttered, "**This**."

He wasn't referring to her breasts.

He was referring her heart.

And the rest of the time seemed like eternity.

It was their first embrace.

* * *

It was raining hard, like that day Natsume and Mikan first shared an eternal embrace. Not that it reminds Mikan about that incident everytime it rains. She had long ago got over Natsume and -whether she liked it or not- locked all their memories somewhere deep inside, where they could do no hard to her anymore.

Mikan panted hardly as she arrived at one of the Starbucks outlets down town. It was the one she usually visits because it's the nearest and they serve the best coffee.

Just as she was about to enter the building, a familiar face walked past her without noticing her.

* * *

_End of Chapter 5.5_

I wouldn't call this a chapter =D It's just a bonus about the past that Mikan and Natsume shared. I hope you liked it! Well... the purpose of posting this short bonus chapter is that I want to announce that I'm back on track with Stars, Idols and Models! Hurray for some of you guys =D haha

I'm really sorry for hanging you people like that for more than... Who-knows how long! So do check it out okay =D One more thing! Which is very very important. I have no idea how a year of 'abandoning' turns my writing and imaginative skills into... I hope I won't disappoint you guys! To tell the truth, I've truly grown mature a lot (in my opinion) during this one year, and I'll be writing in a slightly different style I suppose... I hope you'll still support me! Lots of thanks! Lots of love =D Mikan Natsume forever! 3

Anyways, feel free to Review(Please =))

V

V

V


	7. Chapter 6 Humiliated by after School

**High School Beauty**

By xXAikoXx

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 6 Humiliated by after School_

It was raining hard, like that day Natsume and Mikan first shared an eternal embrace. Not that it reminds Mikan about that incident everytime it rains. She had long ago got over Natsume and -whether she liked it or not- locked all their memories somewhere deep inside, where they could do no hard to her anymore.

Mikan panted hardly as she arrived at one of the Starbucks outlets down town. It was the one she usually visits because it's the nearest and they serve the best coffee.

Just as she was about to enter the building, a familiar face walked past her without noticing her.

Mikan couldn't take her eyes of the lady.

_How could she?_

She couldn't help but held her breathe while her gaze followed the lady with hair of lighter shade than hers -a bright glossy orange- into the building.

Mikan shrugged and tried to hide herself though she had her disguise on.

"_Stalker_." Someone from behind mentioned.

Mikan jerked and clumsily lost her balance. She grabbed on hold on the nearest item to keep her from falling...

Unfortunately, it didn't work so she ended up crashing towards the ground with the vase that she was holding. Luckily, it was made out of plastic so it didn't break. But it did caused Mikan's dress to be soaked wet from waist down thanks to the rain.

She adjusted her glasses before looking up just to meet her eyes with a pair of red orbs which she'd probably looked into for heaven-know how many times before this.

"Natsume..." She couldn't hold her panick.

_What is he doing here..._

_With **her.**_

Suddenly, everything started to sink in.

Natsume is having a date with Luna. At Starbucks. After school. And those were the exact time and place which Hotaru had asked her to meet her. For goodness's sake, of all the potential dating venues...

And now, worst of all, Mikan was the center of attention.

She mustn't stay on the wet floor... Sooner or later...

"Owh, Natsu-kun! Hey! How are you!" Luna rushed out of the premise towards Natsume, who was standing in front of Mikan. She managed to splash some more water from the small puddles onto Mikan's already-dirtied dress as she walked past her recklessly.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there!" Luna took a brief glimpse at Mikan and then turned her attention to Natsume once again.

She totally ignored Mikan.

_Oh wait. She didn't recognize her. Finally. The first good thing that has happened to Mikan today._

She carefully avoided Luna while carried herself up. Then, just when she was about to turn and walk away...

"**Saruka.** Where are you going?" Natsume called out in the middle of his conversation with Luna.

It got Mikan's nerve wrecked but she tried to hide it. And then, she increased her pace to walk away from...

"**Sakura Mikan**." He called out once more. This time, it finally caught Luna's and the owner of the name herself's attention. She stopped walking away altogether.

"**What?**" Luna frowned, and looked at the dorky girl with a pair of old glasses from head to toe from her back.

Mikan could feel someone approaching, and judging from the sound of the heels she was expected to confront with a very awkward...

Luna turned Mikan around and slapped her hard on the face, knocking her down onto the wet floor once again. This time, there was no shelter. The cruel rain mercilessly poured on her.

_Okay... So no awkward there..._

"How could you leave Natsu-kun like that a year ago? And now you're coming back dressing... dressing up like a** school girl?**? If you think you have any chance -even the slightest possibility- to go back together with Natsu-kun by playing naive, then** think again!** We both know that you were cheating on him!" Luna yelled in rage, suddenly out of control.

Mikan couldn't absorb nor digest her words, what she was saying is either alien or new to her that she couldn't comprehend any part of the conversation.

**Cheating? Her?** She's got to be out of her mind! Natsume was the one cheating on her with Luna behind her back! And she left him because it was the only choice she had and she didn't want things to end out ugly. Leaving him silently was her best effort to show him one last piece of her love for him... And now he... Mikan glanced behind the mad lady in front of her... Natsume was as still as ever. No words, no taunts, and definitely no trace of kindness.

_Wait- was that sympathy in his eyes?_

That got Mikan feeling like she was falling into a never ending pit. Pathetic. She was being pathetic.

She looked back to the woman in front of her, still panting so hardly. But for what?

She didn't care about this woman. No words from her could get her...

"I'll gave you know that Natsu-kun and I, well, we're _going steady_ and you are not allowed to interfere with our relationship since you're the one who walked out of his life. Who do you think you are anyways?"

_Okay, scrap the part which said nothing could get to her._ Mikan was definitely** angry.** She could feel her hands holding into a punch when she heard that Luna and Natsume were going steady...

"Substitution." She whispered, in a relatively low volume considering that her head was hanging down.

"I can't hear you, ugly. Mind to carry your pathetic self away from my vision? Preferably for forever. I'll have you know that Natsu-kun and I **do not** want to see you in any part of our life ever again!" Luna went on.

"I said substitution,** airhead**!" Mikan lifted her head up to face Luna, "I said you're merely a pitiful substitution! It's only the matter of time until that man is done with you. He did it to me, so he'll probably do it to you as well. We'll see who's thee pathetic one by then!"

Mikan stood up and adjusted her dress so that she could level Luna's intimidating aura.

Luna's eyes showed signs of fear, "I- I don't know what are you talking about."

"Owh... trust me. I'm sure _someone_ here does." Mikan reassured both firmly and calmly.

She was actually referring to Natsume, who was the only third party having full access to their whole conversation. The rest of the public just watched the show silently from the background and anticipated.

With that, Mikan turned and walked away, for good this time. She didn't want to prolong their unpleasant meeting further. And she definitely didn't want Natsume to further humiliate her. He had done enough just by calling her name in front of Luna, whom he's currently dating.

* * *

_End of Chapter 6_

Arrrrghhhhh! I'm so frustrated with slow updates from GA manga... haha . I guess, I have to experience being hanging so that I'd know what it actually feels like. Well people, Chapter 172 is out! Though I have no idea if they've done with the English translations or not. I read the Mandarin one. =D And well! I better not give you people any spoilers haha! But I truly miss Natsume! I want to see him! What to do?!

Anyways, feel free to Review(Please =))

V

V

V


	8. Chapter 7 Dream by 925am

**High School Beauty**

By xXAikoXx

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 7 Dream by 9.25 a.m._

Mikan was always haunted by dreams of Natsume and her when they were together back then. Well, almost every night... No matter how much she tried to forget him...

Mikan was doing her weekly shopping at the nearby supermarket.

Along her side was Natsume, who was generally not interested in anything on the shelves at all. They were always out for groceries together though one of the duo just slacked and did nothing when they were together. Well, there was never the need for him to show his face in the department store since he had all his servants to do the shopping for him. He was accompanying her for her sake. And Mikan knew that well.

Not that she didn't like it when he's at her side basically just standing there and look handsome.

She did earned some glances and stares from the public in return from time to time.

"Natsume, you shouldn't just come here and do nothing you know. You could try helping me with some groceries." She shot in a friendly manner, breaking the silence.

Natsume didn't reply her at first. Instead, he looked kinda confused, soon, he pressed, "That's your job. But then again, what_ kind of help_ do you need? They're only eggs and butter in your basket."

Mikan could sense a double meaning behind those words.

"You could be the gentleman and help me carry my basket." She hinted.

"These strong muscles are meant to carry women, not your groceries." He joked, but in a relatively serious tone.

Mikan chuckled, "Well, you can carry me along with my groceries if you want to!" she laughed.

This time, Natsume was no longer confused, his eyes shot wider than usual, apparently shocked by her outrageous suggestion.

"I'm just joking!" She smiled at him, "You're not the kind who fancies public display of affection, I know."

Natsume showed a puzzled face once again, probably stunned by Mikan's rare frankness in front of him. She was actually flirting with him in public!

Before Natsume could react, she turned her attention elsewhere when a bottle of milk with a "Discount" sign was just begging her to buy it.

"Don't take it." Natsume warned when he saw where she was going, "It's probably going to expire in one or two days."

"Oh, don't worry Natsume. I'm the one in charge here. And I'd probably have it empty by morning." She shot, " You know, you should start thinking positive about everything around you and trust people. Why would the store allow expired items to be displayed for the customers to buy them? It would ruin its reputation." She shook her head.

"Here! Try our milk, Saruka!" Anna, who was working part time as a promoter, shouted. When she saw Mikan, her eyes twinkled.

_Finally, her first customer for the day! And she brought... Natsume with her..._

Anna couldn't hide the aw-I-just-knew-a-big-gossip look.

"Owh! Hi, Anna. I see you're working part time here." Mikan took a small cup from her and straight away lifted the cup to her mouth.

Natsume jerked her slightly from behind to prevent her from drinking.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked, eyeing her cup of spilled milk. There was almost nothing left and the floor was wet.

"Ah, it's okay. It's probably just an accident. I'll clean it up later. Here, have another one." Anna offered, looking at her smiling.

Mikan gave Natsume an angry glare before she attempted to drink the milk once again.

This time, Natsume snatched the milk over and threw it straight into the trash. Like it was the most natural thing to do.

"**Natsume, what is wrong with you!**" This time, Mikan was furious.

"Judging from the ugly packet over there, this milk probably tastes as bad." He simply said.

Which earn some scoldings from Mikan, "I was the one drinking that! You could have just stand there and do nothing, like you always do!"

Natsume let out a forced exhalation, he was not looking very happy himself. The next thing he did shocked Anna and Mikan altogether.

He held the whole jar of sample milk and poured it into the trash.

And walked away, leaving the two dumbfounded girls staring.

"Why that** stupid egoistic self-centered jerk!**" Mikan looked at Anna, who was about to break into tears, "Anna! I'm really sorry! I hope I can do something to make amends! He isn't like this usually..."

Anna wiped her face with her hand and muttered, "Mikan, why are you shopping with Natsume-kun? Of all people..."

Mikan couldn't answer.

_That's right... Why was she shopping with him of all people in the first place?_

_And Anna? She's just met her a few months ago when she started college... _

_When she was supposed to stay away from Natsume._

_The only reason for this is..._

_Yet another dream of hers on the days it used to be with him..._

_That was then, this is now._

_She was humiliated by Luna and Natsume yesterday._

_And the next day she was going shopping with him like they used to a year ago. It's too absurd to be true, isn't it?_

_Anna didn't fit into the timeline either, so she reassured herself that she **was** indeed dreaming from the beginning. _

_She treated all of this, from the moment she left house as her dream. Well, although this dream is abnormally too detailed for a dream._

_Why else would she flirt with Natsume like it was the most naturally thing to do? She wouldn't have the gut to do so if it's in reality. And Natsume willing to go shopping with her now, it was probably impossible so she'd been deluding herself that she was merely just having yet another of her dream about Natsume. Well, since it was only a dream... There's no reason for her to be so serious now, isn't there?_

"Anna, I promise this won't happen again! I'm terribly sorry!" She apologized and rushed out of the store and searched for the incorrigible lad.

When she'd finally found him, she held his wrist to prevent him from walking away. They were at the parking lot already.

"Natsume, can we talk?" She pleaded but not in a compromising tone, noticing Natsume was looking exceptionally handsome in this dream of hers.

"What for?" He was urging her to cut to the point.

"That bad temper of yours... It has got to go." She stated.

Natsume just stared at her silently.

Who knows what he was thinking.

_Wait Mikan... This is your dream, actually... you **can** know what he is thinking... You just have to focus..._

_Well, apparently, mind reading just isn't one of her strengths... Even in her dream._

"I mean... you can't just ruin Anna's mood and run away like this. You can't escape from your responsibility! You're not a child anymore you know!" She nagged.

Mikan was searching his face for any sign of repentance. But what she saw in his face concluded that her nagging didn't have the slightest effect on him.

He was Natsume after all, even if he's in her dream.

"Tame me." He said.

Mikan lifted her brow trying to figure out what he meant by saying...

Just then, he pulled her head towards his with his free hand.

Mikan noticed that he hasn't move away the other hand that she was grabbing so she loosened her grab in order for her to back off a few steps.

Too bad she wasn't quick enough.

She didn't manage to come out with any words before his lips came crashing hard into hers. They weren't as fierce or naughty as compared to most of their kisses in the past. But Natsume definitely couldn't hide his passion. He was now holding her shoulders with both his hands tightly. And soon, one of them started to stroke her hair gently. It felt right altogether.

_It was a dream! Nothing seemed to make sense! A moment ago she was starting a fight with Natsume, and now, look what she was doing! She was practically jumping on him!_

And gosh, she couldn't deny that she missed his kiss. She was glad that this was only happening in her dream. That she could give in and enjoy their kiss to the fullest. She had never had a dream that involves kissing with Natsume before after they break up. His every touch and movement on her skin. _They were so real..._ In fact... it was too real that she started to have doubts about...

Mikan pulled away from Natsume, staring at him with her wide-opened eyes while panting hardly.

She then pinched herself on the cheek to check if her doubts were right...

_Wake up! Wake up! Mikan!_

It didn't work. She_ was_ in reality. She_ was_ kissing Natsume.

And worst of all, she found herself enjoying the kiss they've just shared and wanting more.

_End of Chapter 7_

Another short chapter! Well, we're getting to the exciting part! So stay tuned!

Anyways, feel free to Review(Please =))

V

V

V


	9. Chapter 8 Revealed by 1045am

**High School Beauty**

By xXAikoXx

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 8 Revealed by 10.45a.m._

_I've just kissed him._ Mikan touched her lips, slightly trembling.

"What are you planning exactly?" Natsume asked, with his fierce eyes fixed on her.

"One moment you were damn sweet and the next, you started resisting. Again. What is your _plan_?" He demanded to be answered again.

Well, she couldn't have tell him that she thought being with him in the department store was all just her dream! He wouldn't buy it. And that'd probably sound like the most ridiculous thing ever.

She had a hard time trying to sleep the day before, thinking about the humiliation she got from both Luna and the impossible man. She didn't had enough sleep and thus, not in her right mind. But she didn't think that she was stupid enough to take reality as a dream! Well, she **was** indeed in a very tired state and wasn't in her right mind...

And on top of all, with Natsume following her to shopping in the first place, it was indeed more unbelievable after that he had just humiliated and watched her suffered in front of his girlfriend. Due to this reason, she somehow deluded herself that she was having a dream._ Sounds fair enough, huh._

_And why was he here in the first place? To humiliate her further more? Or to hurt her?_

She was constantly having dreams about him from time to time. And in her dreams, they could talk harmoniously, play like they used to and do whatever they want. But when she woke up, she'll have to face reality. That Natsume and her were never ever, ever getting back together. (Hands up for Taylor Swift!)

When she first met him at the homecoming party, she was shocked, not to mention, she felt happiness in her! It was not just a typical feeling of contentment, her heart was aching, twisted, falling and above all, complicated! But she tried her best to suppress all that, because hating him was the only thing that could prevent her from admitting that she still wanted him in her life, after he'd abandoned him.

"I can't get you, woman, if you don't say anything." Natsume continued since Mikan wasn't explaining anything, "Why are you always so hard to understand?"

That's maybe the reason why Mikan could stir him like no one else. She was his woman, and she is the woman for him. He's very determined now that he knew what was going on a year ago.

After yesterday's incident, Natsume was tempted to rush up to poor Mikan, who was completely insulted by Luna.

This was before he knew that Hotaru and Ruka had set up a date for Mikan and him, to clear things out. He thought he was meeting Ruka while Mikan thought that she was meeting Hotaru.

But instead, Luna, who happened to pass by for a cup of coffee, ruined everything.

"_We'll get to her next time._" Hotaru said dangerously.

Later on, when Luna left after she put on another 'happy' (not to mention, fake) face in front of Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru appeared out of no where in front of Starbucks. They claim to have witnessed everything.

So the three of them sat down to have a chat on the past and to come out with an avenging plot for Mikan against Luna since they had the spare time to do so.

And that was when he found out. Lying between Mikan and him, it's a bloody big misunderstanding that wasn't meant to be there in the first place!

Unsurprisingly, Luna was responsible for everything.

A year ago, he met Luna on one of the parties when she started taking interest in him and approached him. She started giving him flirty calls every day of the week and showed out wherever he went.

At the same time, Mikan was being busy the month before she left him. But being the strong Mikan that he's known, she wouldn't let him shoulder her worries. Yes, Mikan was looking pretty pale and worried, apparently having a hard time with her family due to monetary issues.

How would it go unnoticed? Natsume, who was given access to monopolize the economic of his country in due time, eventually found out that the Sakura Enterprise was in despair of falling apart and sooner of later, if help didn't arrive, it might go bankrupt altogether.

But realizing her problem didn't help much. Because he'd known Mikan very well to figure out that she wouldn't want his help. She was very sensitive when money was concerned between them. And he didn't want a fight.

But that was when he did wrong. By letting Mikan shouldering everything on her own. By trusting her.

She became independent, in fact, she didn't have time for him anymore!

That was when her parents died in a car crash a year ago.

Natsume was almost the last to have found out about the tragedy, thanks to Luna's ingenious plan of distracting him!

He found her hugging Tsubasa, one of their sempai's, when he dropped a casual visit to her house that day.

He was so furious that he avoided her for the following days.

**Luna had been saying that Mikan was cheating on him! **That she's grown apart of him because she got fed up with him! And worst of all, he bought it. His logical thinking was no longer working when he saw her with Tsubasa, after they were really starting to grow apart.

She hadn't call him or visit him lately.

And he has always thought that she had a thing for Tsubasa, that was why he was constantly jealous during his school days.

But then, that, was before he knew what had really happened. Mikan lost her parents, her house, her dad's company -everything in one day. **But she didn't come to him because she thought he was cheating on her instead!**

Again, this was also in one of Luna's plots to separate the two.

How could he be so dense before this?

Then, he'd been thinking that Mikan left him and vanished from all potential places that he could find her, because she no longer loved him!

On the other hand, Mikan, who was forced to face the tragedy a year ago all alone, thought that he was cheating on Luna!

And he has guessed that at one of the times that Luna_ appeared out of no where just to flirt with him_, Mikan was at the site to witness everything!

That was what which caused their relationship to shatter into pieces instantly. Years of love and commitment faded away when jealousy clouded both their analytic minds.

She left, without a message, without announcing their break up officially, leaving him lifeless for months.

And Luna, he'd made himself clear that she didn't stand even the slightest chance to be with him. Well, that didn't stop her from trying to get her paws on him!

He didn't have time to love another woman because he has been working really hard to search for Mikan despite that he thought that she didn't love him anymore. He even confronted Tsubasa, who said nothing but kept preventing him from seeing her due to some reasons unknown.

Tsubasa wasn't that rude to him before this. Now that he thought of it, Tsubasa was probably protecting Mikan because knew that he was_ cheating_ on her. That was the only reason for his sudden repulsive behavior towards him.

Now that everything has started to make sense for the first time in one whole_ freaking_ year, it was time to clear everything up.

Judging from Mikan's response to his kiss, he'd bet on his whole life that Mikan still has something for him, she still felt something _strong_ towards him. Whether if it's love or hate, it didn't matter. There was only a very thin line between those two. And he's very confident that he could turn anything she felt for him into the former in the end. He was very sure indeed. Their passion was mutual.

However, easier said than done, getting her to realize and to accept this fact were the problems which were the most troublesome right now...

_End of Chapter 8_

Okay, past revealed! I needed this chapter to clear everything up. And personally I think it was rather cliche. =/ Well, how ugly can a misunderstanding get? =D Anyways, I hope you liked it!

Also, feel free to Review(Please =))

V

V

V


	10. Chapter 9 First Love during High School

**High School Beauty**

By xXAikoXx

_I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_Chapter 9 First Love during High School_

"You're saying that both of us were foolish enough to fall for Luna's trap?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

She found what Natsume was saying quite amusing.

For goodness's sake, she hasn't seen him holding on to one conversation in one go for so long since she's known him.

He explained everything to her, including how Luna tried to set both of them up a year ago in order to separate them and make them miserable.

Well, if Mikan hasn't know him quite well, she'll probably take it as a lie or something.

Well, she was well aware that to be a mature grown-up (Or at least adolescent), she'll have to stop holding on so stubbornly to the her 'complicated grudge' towards Natsume.

Well, complicated was because she didn't actually hate him, but found herself avoiding him to stay as far away from him as possible from time to time.

She ought to forgive him, regardless if he's actually guilty or not in the first place.

She ought to hug him, and to apologize if she's kind enough to offer one.

They could go back to being together, and create more wonderful memories between them.

They could even start to plan for their wedding!

_Yeah right. Like that's gonna happen._

To tell the truth... It was rather hard to accept the truth, since she'd been avoiding him for almost a year, telling herself that he didn't love her.

So what if Luna was behind all these? That didn't mean that he'd loved her enough to trust her.

Luna was only an obstacle. The real problem was that they didn't trust each other enough to resolve it.

Well, _technically,_ Natsume_ did_ tried to search for her, but she didn't give him the chance to explain.

And she had stood so strong by herself for months. She's changed, whether if Natsume liked it or not. She was not as naive as before anymore, she has set her mind on going unnoticed during her college years, far far away from any attention.

Well, at least when she was putting on her disguise.

She was tired of being constantly admired in the spotlight, of having wars with pretty girls who were jealous of her and definitely, of the one person that can affect her the most at all times,_ Hyuga Natsume_.

Yes. She thought that she was tired of him. So she wanted to get rid of him from her life. **For good.**

But recently, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she was still somewhat in love with him. Her emotions would go through ups and downs as if they were taking orders from Natsume's every word and action. Also... _His scent, closeness and thoughtfulness..._

_It all..._

"Natsume. This is getting really awkward. Everything just jumbles all over. I mean- Nothing's right. And I can't seem to keep my mind straight right now. I don't know-" She held her head and avoided his gaze.

Natsume just looked at her, slightly moved. He was not as calm as usual. It obviously mattered to him a lot - what's on her mind.

"I'm sorry. But you've got to give me more time." Mikan said, still not facing him. She doesn't like the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the both of them at all.

Just then, Anna approached the two of them hurriedly. While panting hardly, she managed to choke out, "**There-** **You- Are!** I've been looking *pant* all over for you! *pant*" She stopped to take a deep breathe before she nearly collapsed. Mikan was close and quick enough to catch her so that she was leaning towards her.

"Owh, I'm sorry!" Anna apologized, she then added nervously, "I don't know how I should put this... But..." She turned to look at Natsume, "Thank you, earlier on... for throwing the jar of milk away! I'm terribly sorry! The milk has long ago expired and... I couldn't have imagined how serious it would turn out to be if you didn't dispose of it!"

"You see, there were still some more which have the same expiry date on the shelves... And well, we were told to sell every single of them. If Natsume-kun hadn't behave oddly like so just a while ago, I wouldn't have found it out! And I'll probably be the one being blamed in the end! I could have lost my job!" She burst out, nearly being brought to tears.

Mikan patted her on the head so as to comfort her. She then looked at Natsume thoughtfully.

He was behaving so mean so that all the blame would be on him just a while ago. Now that she thought of it... If he had voiced aloud about the milk in public, he might result in the outburst of a never-ending rumor about the careless quality control of the store that would potentially ruin its reputation altogether since there were other customers around at that time.

Well, that was the Natsume she knew all along... _from the first day she actually talked to him..._

* * *

_Flashback_

Mikan shut the door behind her and let out a sigh. She was in her high school uniform. Imagine, a fifteen year old Mikan, covered with sweat all over, apparently frightened and escaping from someone...

There was only one person in the room apart from her.

And she was well informed to know that the raven-hair lad in front of her, who was sitting at one of the seats reading his manga, was the infamous Hyuga Natsume.

"Hyuga-kun." She called. It was her first time starting a conversation with the mysterious lad. She had never crossed path with him before this.

Even as a freshie, Mikan was aware of the attention she'd been receiving from the seniors and the students of her own batch. But it was never her intention to be the most popular girl in her high school then.

Well, thanks to Mr. Hyuga over there, it seemed like she was getting more and more pending friend requests on Facebook recently.

Just this morning, she found herself receiving taunts and glares from girls whom she'd never talked to. As time past, more and more girls started approaching her, throwing challenges and all, wanting to start fights with her without giving any solid reasons. Soon, they started chasing her like mad cows, as if they were going to murder her.

And one of the retarded girls was kind enough to enlighten her about what was going on by giving her hints... that this odd phenomena was actually caused by a certain Hyuga...

"Hyuga Natsume." She mentioned his name once again, this time she was firm, her eyes fixed to level his red orbs.

"Why did you tell you fangirls that I'm your girlfriend when I barely even talk to you? In fact, if I recall right, this is the first time that I'm even speaking to you!" She shot angrily at the silent lad.

Natsume just looked away and returned his attention to the manga he was holding. He was totally ignoring her!

"**Hello**! I'm talking to you!" Mikan was getting fed up. First, she was being stared as if she was a monkey running freely around the school campus, then, the _'zookeepers_' started chasing her around like they were going to cage her and eat her. Now she was totally being ignored like she was speaking monkey language to the all mighty Hyuga **brat.**

Natsume lowered his manga and pressed his lips, "I'm simply throwing an excuse into their faces so that they would quit chasing me around." He said, "You come in really... conveniently."

_Did he say that she was really **convenient**? What kind of insult is that?!_

"And make **me** their target instead?" Her eyes widened in awe, "I'm innocent you know! And on top of that,** I don't even know you!**" She almost shouted, slightly losing her temper.

"Well, apparently you know my name and that's sufficient enough." He commented.

"Don't pretend like you don't know mine. You used my name to keep your fangirls distanced. And you didn't even pay me for goodness's sake! But why me? Of all those girls out there! I'm sure any of them would be dying to be your rumored girlfriend!"

Natsume started flipping through his manga again, "Trust me, if I'm really paying you, your name will not be the only thing that I'm interested in." He spoke outrageously.

Mikan just gasped,_ figuring if what he was implying was actually..._

"Well, all you need to know is that I used you as an excuse to keep troublesome people away." He smirked, "And you're welcome, by the way." He said arrogantly.

Owh... that_ selfish, birdbrain moron!_ And above all, he was only a total stranger! How dare he thought that Mikan ought to express her _gratitude_ towards him after he had mindlessly branded her his possession on his own?

Mikan rolled her eyes and stomped towards the door.

Her life has been turning upside down since then, with her being chased by Natsume's crazy fangirls everywhere around the campus.

It was like that for a week. And Mikan was desperate to look for new hiding places on the school ground now and then when the lessons weren't going on.

Once, she hid behind the male's washroom, _not that she was perverted,_ she told herself.

She was truly _very... very desperate._

That was when she overheard a casual conversation between a group of seniors inside the water closet.

"Oh, that Sakura Mikan from class 1B is sure_ hot_!" One of them complimented.

Mikan couldn't help but smiled upon hearing that she has an admirer. But she wasn't as pleased as the chat proceeded.

"Yeah! Her body was **so hot**, I would've asked her out last week just to take her down if it's not for that Hyuga brat."

"Oh well, you know his background... He's not the one to be messed with. And once he's set his eyes on the girl, we can't go anywhere near her, can we?"

"If you know what's the best for ya!"

"But it's just too bad that I don't get the chance to taste her... _Owh!_ Just look at her..."

And the rest of the conversation was too... _grown-up_ for Mikan... Well, scrap that, Mikan totally understood that intention of those seniors who were up to no good. And what they were talking... about her... it was _gross_.

This was when she started seeing Natsume in a different light. She realized that he was actually not a bad person after all. And that the reason behind why he claimed her as his girlfriend. It was to protect her! He didn't do it out of selfishness! He was protecting her from these jerks!

He had probably overheard a conversation like so before this.

So he **was** doing so to keep troublesome people away...

**From her!**

It was this hidden gentle part of him that attracted her like none other did.

Soon, she found herself appearing at wherever she thought she would find Natsume more often.

In fact, she couldn't take her eyes of him!

She observed him from afar, scanning him from head to toe when he was not looking. He was indeed... very_ pleasing_ to the eyes and not to mention, being far different from the others. Mikan was quite disappointed when she felt that Natsume was only treating her like how he treated normal girls, aside from his fangirls. Well, in fact, he just ignored her and taunted her whenever he felt like it. She thought she was not special enough. Sometimes, she even felt that Natsume and her wouldn't make a matching couple as she felt so inferior to him most of the time.

_Just look at him, girls craved for him while guys wanted to be like him._

And about him being self-centered? _Scrap that part also._ Soon, Mikan found out that he was in fact the most selfless person that she had ever known. He would truly and genuinely give all that he's got to someone whom he really cared for, though he was never being obvious about it. She found out this kind, golden heart of his during her _observations_ (Attempts to stalk?) on him when he was with Ruka. Most of the times, he would put everyone's benefit in front of his own that he started neglecting what he himself deserved! Mikan saw it and was determined to be the one to stand for him, to give all that he deserved when he was silently serving the others. It was amazing how different a person he turned out to be compared to the cold-blooded rattlebrain he was in her first impression of him.

And maybe it was that contrasting attitude of his that caused her to helplessly fall in love with the ruthless yet,_ adorable_ lad in the first place.

So she planned to confess, to reveal her admiration towards him. But she knew she would have to improve on herself first. She has to be one of the most beautiful girls, not to mention smartest, and excels in all fields in order to overcome her stupid low self esteem.

By then, she'd sure have the gut to confess. Apart from that, there would also be a higher possibility that Natsume would accept her and be her first love in return.

Eventually, she worked her way up in months time and even made into the cheer leading squat as the cheer head. She was practically the most popular girl in school and got all guys drooling all over her.

When she finally decided that it was time for her big confession, she went to Natsume and daringly spoke her feelings out loud...

Only to be rejected by her crush with the reason -that she was not his type.

_End of Chapter 9_

Okay, so I'm messing up with the timeline =D And brought you guys back to how they met and got together... =D Hope you liked it!

Erm =D Just wanna clarify~ In most of the fanfics, the first names usually come before the last, ie. Natsume Hyuga, Mikan Sakura...

But in my fic, I type their names like Hyuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan. That's because it's how their names are pronounced in Japanese. 日向棗and佐仓蜜柑. =D

Milkyheartbreaker27:

Thanks for reminding and supporting =D I tried to scan through the chapter one more time to check on the mistakes, well! I'll try my best to improve!

And about Hyuuga or Hyuga. The correct pronunciation is indeed Hyuuga according to the Kanji of the word. But often it's shortened to become just Hyuga instead to ease well, non-Japanese users. There's often a macron above the letter 'u' when Hyuga is used instead of Hyuuga to prolong the 'u' sound. But I've skipped that step.

I guess, it's just my habit and personal preference to use Hyuga instead of Hyuuga so as to separate Natsume from the Hyuuga clan in Naruto!

Can't help it! :) The two are so different from one another I just feel that it's not right to use the same family name (Even though they do share the same family name!) I was being introduced to Naruto before I found out about GA, so I often use Hyuuga in Naruto and Hyuga in GA :)

Anyways, thanks for reviewing!

People, if you have any doubts or questions, I'll be delighted to share my two cents with you! Also, if you find any grammatical mistakes, do tell me so that I can improve!

Feel free to Review(Please =))

V

V

V


End file.
